motorcitydisneyxdfandomcom-20200214-history
Going Dutch
|season = 1 |image = File:Motorcity-Episode-8-.jpg |number = 108 |prod. number = 109 |airdate = June 28, 2012 |writer = George Krstic |director = Chris Prynoski |previous = "Blonde Thunder" |next = "Ride of the Fantasy Vans"}} is the eighth episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It premiered June 28st, 2012. Overview Dutch has had enough of The Burners monopolizing his time with their car maintenance and goes off to work on his other passion, art. But when Kane releases a terrible virus that turns everyone in Motorcity, including the Burners, into mindless beasts, Dutch must use his wits and imagination to save the day. Synopsis Dutch is attempting to start a new painting but is unhappy with everything he makes. Texas interrupts and asks Dutch on what he's planning to draw, suggesting that he paints dragons with laser eyes. When he interrupts again, Dutch asks him what he needs and he asks if his Bolo Bumper is finished yet. He's excited with the final product--a great deal more so than Dutch, who is dissatisfied with it's current state. Just as he's about to begin painting again, the alarms go off and Dutch sighs in irritation. While they're battling the drones, Texas attempts to use his new Bolo Bumper but it malfunctions and accidentally catches R.O.T.H. instead of the KaneBots. The team defeats the bots, but Dutch is annoyed about the repairs being left to him. As they leave, the destroyed bot releases several tiny cubes, which fly off to various parts of Motorcity. At the garage, Dutch is repairing R.O.T.H. but is quickly overwhelmed by requests from the other Burners to fix their cars. Mike takes him aside and tells Dutch he should take a few days to get some R&R. Dutch is hesitant, but Mike promises to call him if something happens. Dutch and R.O.T.H. happily head off for their mini-vacation. They don't notice the clouds of green smoke filling the Motorcity sky. In Deluxe, Kane yells at Tooley for playing with his latest weapon, which he calls "party poppers", explaining that he's going to spread them all over Motorcity and use them to subjugate the populace. Tooley gets hung up on the word "party" and decides to invite himself. Down in the abandoned Central Station, Dutch begins telling his story through art. We see that he was persecuted for making graffiti art in Deluxe, and chose to go to Motorcity in order to paint in peace. Sometime after, he met Mike and the Burners, and joined the group. He stays in the station for a couple days, and it's shown that the Burners are having some trouble repairing their vehicles without him. They receive a distress beacon that gets ominously cut off halfway through. They head out to face this new threat. Dutch is not sure what to do with the art he's created, but is surprised to see he's spent so much time working. He decides to head back, but begins to worry when he can't get a hold of the others. When he returns to the garage, it's filled with warning signs. He discovers a myriad of confusing videos, including a mysterious figure in the security cameras, short message from Jacob about trying to find a cure for something, and an image of a Kane soldier in a hazmat suit. He puts his painting respirator back on just in case, and hears a recording of the Burners being attacked by something. He goes after them. Tooley manages to get onto one of the scout teams which is heading into Motorcity. He nearly forgets his hazmat suit, and is still unaware that there is no party. Dutch manages to find the other Burners' abandoned cars, and encounters several zombified Motorcitizens. They chase him through the streets until he's tackled by someone in a hazmat suit. The attacker reveals himself to be Mike, and Dutch, although relieved, demands to know what's going on. In the safety of an abandoned building, Mike explains that when the Burners answered the distress call, they found Kane soldiers in hazmat suits, and were quickly swarmed by zombies. Mike was separated from the others. He berates himself for not seeing this coming, but Dutch says it's not his fault, and none of this makes sense. Mike calls Jacob, who's working on the antidote, but zombies break into the building and interrupt. Dutch and Mike see that the rest of the Burners have already succumbed to the virus, and make a run for it. They get to the roof of the building but are attacked by a zombie Texas, who tears Mike's hazmat suit. Mike forces Dutch to leave, pushing him off the roof to safety, and is quickly overwhelmed and transformed. Tooley is wandering the Motorcity streets trying to find the "party," but instead finds another horde of zombies. He mistakes their random flailing and roaring for party activities and joins in, which seems to confuse them. Dutch's next stop is Jacob's Supermarket but it appears deserted when he arrives. He finds Jacob, who has already been changed and attacks him and R.O.T.H. He manages to fight Jacob off temporarily, but R.O.T.H. suddenly turns into a monstrous zombie bot and attacks him too. Kane, meanwhile, receives a call from his commander who reports that Motorcity is mostly deserted. Kane orders them to move in. The zombified R.O.T.H. grabs hold of Dutch and almost smothers him. He desperately stabs R.O.T.H. with a magnetic pole, which stops the bot, much to Dutch's shock. Looking under a microscope, he discovers that the supposed virus is actually composed of tiny nanite robots, which is why they were affected by the magnet. He cures R.O.T.H., but the rest of the horde is gathering outside the store. Then Jacob attacks and knocks Dutch's mask off. R.O.T.H. rescues him and drives them out in Sasquatch. Dutch begins to be affected by the nanites and tells R.O.T.H. to take him to Central Station, where there's a giant magnet. Using the magnet, they cure Dutch but the horde is getting very close. Inspired by Texas' laser dragon idea and the art he'd created at the station, Dutch transforms Sasquatch into a massive dragon-like machine with a shovel for scooping up zombies. He uses it to pick up and de-zombify the horde bit by bit, including all the Burners and Tooley. Once back to normal, Texas is pleased to see that Dutch used his dragon idea and Jacob is dismayed over the state of his truck as well as confused over why he has a black eye. They notice Kane's troops approaching and Tooley runs towards them, telling them they missed the party. The troops are alarmed when they are confronted by the entire non-zombiefied, well-armed population of Motorcity and retreat. Kane, infuriated by the foiling of his latest plot, is further annoyed by Tooley going on and on about how great the party was. Dutch has finally gotten his artistic flow back and admits Mike was right about getting some alone time, but he's going to stay at HQ for now. But Texas interrupts with his latest new idea and Dutch decides to head out again. CreditsCredits *'Story by:' **George Krstic *'Written by:' **George Krstic (staff writer) **Greg Ernstrom (staff writer) **John O'Bryan (writer) *'Directed by:' **Chris Prynoski *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - Mike Chilton **Mark Hamill - Abraham Kane **Kate Micucci - Julie Kane **Nate Torrence -''' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas / Trooper #1 / Motorcitizen''' *'Additional Voices:' **Brian Doyle-Murray - Jacob **Jim Breuer - Tooley **Carlos Alazraqui - Trooper #2 Trivia *This episode received 0.3 million viewers on its premiere night. *The term "to go Dutch" means that each person participating in a group activity pays for themselves. Going Dutch Definition *Central Station is based on a real place in Detroit, Michigan. Central Station Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes